spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell
'''Hell '''is the sixth episode of Total Drama SBFW. It aired July 20, 2019, and was written by Purple133. Transcript (Episode opens with an SBCA confessional) SBCA: So now that we’ve gotten rid of Travis, we have no more obvious people to vote off. Like I like everybody left, and I’m pretty sure I’m the most likable guy here! (Am I?) I mean unless they pull a fast one on me. Then I’m screwed. (Cut to SBCA talking to Cici) SBCA: So listen I know you’ve been voting with Travis. Cici: How? SBCA: I’m in an alliance with the people who took him out. Cici: Dicks. SBCA: Wait before you decide to shun me, I have a proposal. What if you, me, Joey, and Elli team up to vote either Rocky, Steve, or Vanessa out tonight? Cici: I’m listening. SBCA: It would save both of us, at least for another round. Cici: How are you so sure we’re going to lose? (The kitchen bursts into flames) Joey: GUYS I ACCIDENTALLY LIT THE CAKE ON FIRE!!! Steve: STEVE’s QUARTER BIRTHDAY IS RUINED! STEVE IS VERY UNHAPPY! Cici: Yeah okay I see your point. So the four of us vote out one of them? SBCA: Yeah, simple. (Cici confessional) Cici: I like SBCA’s thinking. I also like his hair. (Cut to Rocky with Joey and Elli) Rocky: Where’s SBCA? Joey: He said he was sick. Rocky: He’s on the bed right there. SBCA: No I’m not! Ha! Rocky: So who are we voting? Joey: I say Steve, it’s his time. SBCA: Yep, I agree. (SBCA motions for Elli to go into the hallway so they won’t be heard talking about voting Rocky out) Elli: What do you need? SBCA: Rocky, gone. Elli: Wait didn’t you just agree to work with him? SBCA: No, haven’t you heard of acting? anyways, want to vote him along with me and Cici? Elli: Sure, Rocky will target us soon enough anyways. (Cut to Team Steve) Purps: Hey guys, who clogged the toilet? Jasbre: Sorry, it was me again. Purps: You should really stop that, it’s making me upset. Jasbre: I don’t really care. (Cut to Golf talking to FD, Bot, and Granite) Golf: And that’s how I saved all of those kittens! Granite: OH MY GOD SO SAD. SO SAD! FD: I KNOW YOU WANT ME OUT, BUT THAT STORY WAS JUST SO SAD IT MAKES ME NOT MAD ANYMORE! Bot: You two are falling for his little scheme? he’s clearly acting nice to everyone so he doesn’t get voted out and can persuade people to vote whoever he wants then to. FD: You’re just jealous he has a pair. Bot: FD, I’M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU! (Golf confessional) Golf: Wow, Bot’s onto me now. Well I don’t want him gone, he isn’t really threatening to me. I still want FD Gone because he’s annoying, but so far we have yet to lose so that might be a while. (Challenge begins) Alex: Hey everyone! Waluigi: WAH! Welcome to your next challenge. Alex: For today’s challenge, your teams will have to come up with an idea for a challenge. After an hour whoever has the better idea wins! Dan: Are there restrictions? Alex: Keep it PG. Dan: Damn. Waluigi: WAH! Please, or else your team automatically loses! (Cut to Team Hell) Joey: What if in the challenge you have to come up with a challenge? Vanessa: That’s what this challenge right now is. Joey: Oh yeah. Cici: How about football? SBCA: Which one? Cici: Soccer. Rocky: Nah, sounds lame. (Cici confessional) Cici: These damn Americans and SBCA don’t know anything. (Cut to Team Steve) Jasbre: Guys, we need to make our challenge puzzle based. Purps: Why? Jasbre: Don’t question it. Purps: I mean I like puzzles, but why does it have to b- Jasbre: PUZZLES! Ian: MOTHERFUCKA WHY NOT SOMETHING WITH ANIMALS? Image: I like animals. (Image confessional) Image: Jasbre is like a cool dude and all, but he’s super controlling and micromanaging of us. (Cut back to Team Hell) Rocky: How about football? Cici: THAT’S WHAT I SAID! SBCA: Yeah! Rocky: Fine whatever don’t listen to me. Cici: Alright then. Elli: So football? Joey: I think so. (Joey confessional) Joey: (chuckles) I’m so confused! (Back on Team Hell) Cici: So like do we write it down? Vanessa: I’d assume so. SBCA: I can write it, I have great handwriting. Steve: Steve has better handwriting. SBCA: Prove it. (Steve writes his name in amazing handwriting) Elli: Oh wow! (Cut back to Team Steve) Jasbre: IAN! ENOUGH! NO ANIMALS! Ian: You make me want to cry. Purps: Get over it. Jasbre: I’ll just write down that our challenge is a puzzl- Wait, a puzzle is a horrible idea! Who came up with it? Bot: Guys shut up I have a great challenge. We have a meme-off! (Bot starts throwing slips of paper with extremely offensive memes) Purps: These 9/11 memes are so offensive Bot. Golf: I’m fucked up, but WHAT THE FUCK BOT?! Bot: Fine. (Bot provides less offensive memes) Bot: There. Waluigi: WAH! Time’s up! Purps: Wait what? Alex: It’s already been a full hour. Purps: Dang it! Alex: What do you guys have? Jasbre: I have no clue. A meme off? Alex: Okay sounds promising. (Alex goes to Team Hell, Joey’s on fire) Cici: FUCK WHO LIT JOEY ON FIRE?! Elli: Joey. He lit himself on fire to try and get a point across for what his challenge is. Alex: Well what is the challenge? Rocky: Football! Joey: Coming up with a challenge! Alex: Alrighty. (Everyone gathers around Alex and Waluigi) Alex: Well once again, Team Steve wins. Jasbre: YAY! Image: YES! Alex: Team Hell, get ready to vote out another member. (Cut to Team Hell’s room) Vanessa: How did we lose AGAIN guys?! Rocky: No clue. Cici: Don’t act like you’re unaware this is 100% your fault. Rocky: Gasp! SBCA: Yeah you kinda screwed us, but we won’t vote you out. Rocky: Thanks. (SBCA confessional) SBCA: We’re totally voting Rocky out but not because he lost, because he’s probably the best strategist out here. (Cut to SBCA, Cici, Joey, and Elli) Elli: The plan’s still the same, right? Joey: Yep I think so. SBCA: Yeah, Rocky has to go. (Cut to elimination ceremony, Vanessa is voting) Vanessa: You lost us the challenge. (Cut back to Alex) Alex: Fifth time here, getting used to it Team Hell? Elli: Yeah, basically. Alex: Alright. I have six sticky notes. If you get one, you’re safe. If you don’t, you’ll be eliminated. First sticky note goes to… Elli! Elli: Yay! Alex: Next ones go to SBCA, Steve and Joey. (Cici looks back at SBCA and grins) Alex: Cici also gets one. Now we’re down to just Vanessa and Rocky. Rocky; Guys, what’s going on? Vanessa: Well I guess it’s obvious who I voted. Alex: Final sticky note goes toooooo…… Vanessa. Rocky: WHAT?! SBCA: Sowry! Joey: Nothing against you man. Rocky: I mean if I were you I would have voted for me too. I guess. Peace out! (Rocky gets taken to the Loser Lounge as the episode ends) Category:Total Drama SBFW Category:Purple133 Category:Episode written by Purple133 Category:2019 Category:Episodes Category:2019 Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts